Fire and Ice
by dark angel6651
Summary: People around me were dying, and it was all my fault. "We can't be together." I whisper to him. The fear of losing the only person that mattered to me left me breathless. No, I would not let him die. He didn't deserve to go down this path with me. "I'm a monster." I snarl and turn to face him, hoping to scare him off. He smiles, "I know." He says before stabbing me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I stare quietly at the boy standing awkwardly at the door. I didn't know who he was or why he was here but I could assume he would be staying here for awhile since he had a duffle bag by his feet.

My mother appeared from the top of the stair case, a smile on her angelic face. She patted my head and she walked down to greet the boy. "Hello my name is Grace Serino, and you are?" she asked in her gentle tone.

"His name is Nathinel Abernathy and that is all either of you need to know. Grace give him the guest room and make supper for him as well." my father ordered before retreating to his study.

Once again he doesn't acknowledge my prescence. I brush off the hurt I suddenly feel, there was no neec to be upset after six years of being ignored.

"Valerie do you mind showing Nathaniel to his room for me?" my mother put on her apron and rushed into the kitchen.

I turn to face him. "Come with me." I say before walking up the stairs. I can here him climbing the stairs, his bag making a thud noise with every step. I walk down the hallway and open the guest bedroom then step aside so he can enter. As he brushes by me, I notice that he isnt the same age. "How old are you?" after the words leave my lips I regret opening my mouth. My father had specifically told us not to ask questions.

Nathaniel didn't seem alarmed by the outburst. "I'm ten." he says.

He was only four years older than me. Why was he important to dad? I point to the closed bedroom next to his, "I'll be right there if you have any questions." I hurry into my room, closing the door behind me. Nathinel was a mystery I intended to uncover.

If only I could go back to being six. If only I could have stopped my younger self from making a terrible mistake.

"I need a ride." I tell Nathan as he closes the driver door.

"Too bad." He replies with his usual cold tone he spoke to me with for over twelve years now.

I had to go, it was urgent. I knew he wouldn't care if I told him it was urgent. I act out of impulse, "Forgive me." I say before elbowing him in the stomach as hard as I can. I hear his keys fall to the concrete sidewalk. I look over and see him doubled over in pain. I shove him aside, open the door, and quickly start the car. Before I have time to drive off, he jumps into the passenger seat. I hit the gas pedal before he can take the keys away.

"I am going to kill you once you stop this car." He growls.

I make a sharp turn, causing him to hit his head against the window. I don't have to turn and look at him to know he's glaring at me. "Is your stomach okay?" I ask as I pass a red light. Horns honk at me angirly from every direction. I could care less. I had been waiting for this day to come for years.

"Just focus on the road." He replies, a little less mad.

My mother had disappeared soon after Nathan had shown up at my door step. Father never said a word about it, although my presence was finally being known. I should have been excited that my father was actually talking to me. But he only gave me the same orders he gave my mother. Cook, clean, cook, clean, cook, clean. I refused to believe my mother just abandonded me. She must have had a reason for leaving without taking me with her.

I had been monitoring hospitals around me to see if I would ever be able to find her. It took 12 years and now I would be able to hear her reasons. I had to know it wasn't my fault. I was suddenly aware of Nathan glancing in my direction. "What?" I ask in frustration as he continues to look.

He sighs, lowering his window. "I wonder what trouble you're dragging me into and whether or not I should tell your father about this."

Nathan always acted as cold as my father. They could practically be twins, if they didn't have one major difference. Nathan and I had become partners in crime after years of pulling him into my situations. He pretended not to care but I knew deep down in side he did care. It was hard to get a positive response from him, but knowing that I could get a smile or encouraging words from him reassured me. My father could kill a person and he wouldn't feel a thing. Nathan had a heart, a heart that I had the honor to see a few times. I knew he wouldn't tell my father.

We arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes. I pulled out the keys and tossed them at him,"Thanks for the ride!" I shout as I run inside. "Mrs. Serino?" I ask the lady at the front desk.

" Room 505. Are you a relat-? Hey! Get back here!" she shouts as I race for the stairs.

I'm nervous as I stand outside her door, I held my breath. A hand touches my shoulder, causing me to jump. "You followed me." I state, already knowing he would have.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, moitioning at the door.

I wasn't. I gripped the door knob tightly, closing my eyes as I barged in. Silence. I open my eyes to see that the room is empty. I'm trembling so hard that I fall to my knees. Nathan is about to take a step towards me when something out in the hall catches his eye.

"Nathinel is that you? Oh, my look how you've grown. How have you been?" a women asked.

Nathan actually smiles before replying with, "Good, and yourself...Mrs. Serino?"

My mother was just behind that door. I wiggle my way pass Nathan and step out into the hall. I move towards my mother, smiling so widely I fear I'll rip my mouth. "Mom, I've missed you so-"that's when the pain sunk in. I couldn't register what had just happened. I stare back at her, stunned. My cheek burned with the feeling of my mother's slap.

She looks so small, her body so thin, her hair a messy bundle. Her once full of life blue eyes glared at me with such hatred that it made me cringe. How...how dare you show your face in front of me! It's because of you my life has been a miserable hell! I...I wish I had never given birth to you, you worthless piece of sh-"

Her lips continued to move but I could no longer hear her. Instead of looking into her blue eyes I stared at Nathan's emerald green eyes. I realized Nathan had covered my ears with his hands and that he was leading me out of the hospital.

We sat in silence once we got into his car. After starting the engine he turned to look at me, "Was it what you were hoping for?"

I scoff, what had I been expecting? A warm reunion? I knew mother had left because of one of us, but I had always thought it was Nathan's fault. Tears threatened to spill. I look out the window, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry." I say. There was no need to elaborate what I was sorry for. Nathan and I both blamed him for my mother's absence. Only to find out it was my fault all this time.

On the way home all I could think about was my mother angry towards me, yelling that I was the reason she was miserable. One word continued to swarm in my head.

Why.

**Please let me know what you guys think? :D Kind of short and confusing, I'll make the next chapter better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat alone in my room after making dinner. I knew my father wouldn't notice if I wasn't at the table. I did lock my room though, for fear that Nathan would try to persuade me to come out. My room was the only place I felt like I could breathe.

I had finally found my mother, only to find out she hated my mere exsistence. I tried to picture the Grace I once knew. Her gentle touch and tone. Her happy go lucky attitude. I felt like the image was slipping from my grasp, being replaced by the slap, her eyes, her anger. She had been so happy to see Nathan, who she had only known for three months before vanishing.

I rest my head on my knees, angry at the tears that silently fell down my cheeks. I had to place my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out in frustration. My mother was the only reason I had stayed in this house, hoping one day she would come back. Now what reason did I have for staying?

I suddenly felt a rush of anger. Why _was _I still here? I stand and begin to stuff my few belongings into my backpack. After gathering everything I climb down the stairs and stand in front of my father and Nathan. Neither of them look up. I clear my throat but still do not recieve their attention. I grab the closes glass of water and throw it at my father.

He is on his feet and closing the distance between us. He didn't hesitate to hit me. The force knocked me to floor, crying out in pain. He stepped on my arm as hard as he could. "You think you can just leave me? You are stuck with me forever, understand? You will never leave!" he screamed.

My arm went numb and Nathan's name left my lips, in a desperate hope he would come to my aid. But I knew Nathan would choose my father over me. He was just as scared of him as I was. My father's weight was lifted off me and a familiar hand grasped mine, pulling me to my feet. The front door flew open and we ran into Nathan's car. We threw ourselves in and sped off. For a few minutes all I could do was gasp for air, trying to settle my beating heart. "Why did you do that!" I finally shout at Nathan. I turn to see the same terrified look in his eyes.

He let out a nervous laugh, "This is usually the part where you're suppose to say thank you."

I smack his arm, "I'm serious! He's going to kill us both!" I yell.

Nathan cringes at my choice of words. "I couldn't sit back and watch you suffer anymore. It hurt me more than you can possibly imagine." he replies.

I wasn't sure what he meant. I opened my mouth to ask when someone rear ended Nathan's car. The car spun rapidly. We hit against a tree and I began to scream as my blood boiled. Was I on fire? My car door flung open and arms embraced me. I was carried out of the car, my eye lids became heavy. "Nathan?" I mumble. I grip the edge of the man's t-shirt and realize this isn't Nathan. As we walk away from the car, I see Nathan is still in the car. No, no. The car exploded into flames. "No!" I scream, thrashing violently. I began to see stars. I tried to fight off the urge to sleep but ended up being swept into darkness.

I felt cold. I knew without opening my eyes that someone was watching me. I kept my eyes closed and mentally ran over a list of events that took place. I had gone against my father, he began to harm me, Nathan attempted to save me. Nathan. His body stuck in the car. My heart ached as I realized just how alone I really was. Other than Nathan, who else was there?

"You can talk to me, I'm here for you." a male voice said.

I sat up, startled. In the dim lighting I saw a tall male with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. I back away from the handsome man until my back was pressed against a cold brick wall. "Where is he?" I ask.

The man laughed,"Normally people would ask why they are here or who I am, what I plan to do with them."

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm worried about my friend. Is he dead? Because if he is, you're out of luck on getting me to do what you want."

The man no longer looks amused. His jaw is clenched tightly, his eyes narrowing. "What if I said we would kill your mother?"

I stare at him as if he was joking. My mother would never want to see me again, she was as good as dead to me. "Is Nathan alive?" I question.

The man sits back, resting against the brick wall across from me. "He isn't the one you should be worried about."

I'm not sure how to respond to this so I decide not to say anything. After ten minutes of silence, a door near the man opens. Another man wearing a black ski mask came in, dragging Nathan along. Relief flooded through me at the sight of his familiar 6'2 height, well built body, messy brown hair and his emerald green eyes. He was okay. I stand and walk towards him. Instead of the embrace I was hoping for, Nathan yells at me to get away from him.

I try to take a step closer but the man with blue eyes held me back. "Careful, little monster. You're scaring him to death. "

I'm puzzeled by his words. I become even more confused when I can hear Nathan's heart beating rapidly. I suddenly have the urge to bring Nathan closer to me, close enough for me to taste...

I shove myself away from them all, staying next to the other corner of the room. "What's wrong with me!" I yell.

The man with blue eyes steps closer. "My name is Jason Walker, your new master."

"M-Master?" I'm trembling now.

Jason sighs, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll come out and just say it." he continues.

I felt like laying down and telling myself this was all some horrible nightmare. But I knew that wasn't true.

"You're dead, Valerie."

**Let me know what you guys think! :D **


End file.
